Holding On and Letting Go
by simplemusings12
Summary: "Take care of Mia for me, all right, Harv?" Marcus said, and it was really meant for Harvey's ears only, but I overheard. Harvey nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder before walking with me through the gate to the airplane that would take me to my new life.


**A/N: This is my first suits fanfiction so… try not to stone me. *****crawls back under a rock*******

**The title of this story comes from a fantastic story from xRainyDaysxx on the Walking Dead site. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

_To my dad, my hero, who has been the best daddy any little girl could ever ask for._

* * *

Chapter 1

If you had told me six months ago that I would be moving to New York City to live with my oldest brother, I would have laughed you out the door.

If you had told me that my mother was a whore and I was an illegitimate child, I would have probably punched you in the face and not felt bad about doing so.

Truth be told, my mother was a whore. She constantly cheated on my father and slept with any man that made a decent living for himself. I was born to a Jason Winterbourne, but I lived with my technical step-dad, although he's the only dad that I've ever known.

I lived a comfortable life. We weren't rich by any means, but my dad provided me with a safe home and warm atmosphere. He was my biggest fan and came to every volleyball game that I had. I could count on him to be in the front row, wearing my school colors and cheering louder than the other couple hundred people combined.

On the worst day of my life, I had been keeping in touch with Harvey, and he was just about to be promoted to Junior Partner. I remember my dad's reaction clearly when Harvey sent a quick text with the news: he threw his arms up and whooped triumphantly. He flung his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug, and then his arms loosened and he slumped to the ground, clutching at his chest painfully.

He died in the hospital two hours later.

I called my other brother, Marcus, who made it to the hospital in what was probably a short amount of time but felt like an eternity to me. I tried calling Harvey next, but his phone went straight to voicemail, which meant that he was either in a meeting or in court. Marcus called his office phone and told Donna, who promised to go get Harvey immediately.

Harvey boarded the next flight to Boston.

My brothers stayed with me for a few days, and it was in those days that I realized how much they regretted their lack of presence in my life. After I had gone to bed one night, I overheard a hushed conversation between Harvey and Marcus. They realized that, now that dad was gone, I would need a place to stay.

They were both willing to take me in, but they were weighing the options of income, schedule etc. Harvey won when my dad's will stated that he would have full, legal custody in the event of his death.

The funeral was nice, though. My dad was loved by many so the church was packed out. I told the story of how he had taken me in when my mother left us, even though I wasn't his child. He never treated me as the illegitimate child that I was. I sat safely between my two brothers and laughed and cried as people shared story after story about my father. It was truly the closure that we all needed.

After the funeral, Harvey took another week off work and helped me get everything that I would need in order to move to the Big Apple with him. I was amazed at how he handled all of it with ease. He got Dad's will in order, transferred my classes to my new school, put the house on the market to be sold, closed bank accounts, hired people to move my belongings and some of my dad's belongings to New York, and on top of that he had a court appearance and had to fill out paperwork that would officially place me in his legal care.

It had to be exhausting.

The day came when we were finally leaving Boston. Marcus drove us to the airport and it was a teary goodbye, on my part anyways.

"Keep an eye on Harvey." Marcus said playfully, but he still held a bit of sadness in his voice before his voice turned serious. "I'll come see you soon, okay kiddo?"

I didn't respond much other than sigh wearily for fear of bursting into tears if I tried to say anything, and he pulled me into another hug. Marcus kissed me on the forehead before giving Harvey a hug.

"Take care of Mia for me, all right, Harv?" Marcus said, and it was really meant for Harvey's ears only, but I overheard. Harvey nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder before turning around and walking through the gate to the airplane with me. Harvey's hand was on my shoulder, and I'm not sure if he even noticed he was doing it at all. I stopped and turned around before disappearing around the corner, waving at Marcus who, I could tell, had tears in his eyes that mirrored my own. He waved back and I hesitated, before taking Harvey's hand and boarding the plane that would take me to my new life.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Should I continue? Should I not continue? REVIEW! **

**Next chapter you will be officially meeting Mia and learning more about her! There's also going to be more dialogue than in this. Promise. :)**


End file.
